


狐狸与玫瑰

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	狐狸与玫瑰

【俊昀】狐狸与玫瑰  
瞎搞，其实俊昀昀俊无差吧（x  
<玫瑰  
正是你花费在玫瑰上的时间，才使得你的玫瑰花珍贵无比。

你看过黄海吗？  
不是地理意义上那个黄海，是一部韩国电影，电影拍的很好，但对于黄仁俊来说，这个电影有一点特殊意义。  
黄仁俊是朝鲜族。  
这种事情其实很奇怪，一直到来韩国以前，他对这个身份都没有什么特殊的感觉，那无非意味着他多会一门语言罢了，但是韩国不太一样。  
一段时间以前吧，具体要多以前，黄仁俊也不大了解，不知道他那时候出生了没有。有一些朝鲜族，偷渡跨过黄海，去到韩国打工。  
或许是自己生长的国度过于包容，让他对类似的事情完全没有概念。一直到某一天他拿到了A的成绩，开开心心的下课时，一个练习生操着一口故意带着口音的朝鲜语骂了他。  
他在那一天看了这部电影。  
但那时候董思成还在教室外面等他，于是他故意装作听不见的样子，走上去抱住董思成的胳膊，高高兴兴的说，哥哥我今天拿到A，你请我吃饭呀。  
董思成有些疑惑的回头看了一眼背后，然后揉了揉他的头发，说好。

他和董思成差不多是一个时间进公司的，当然，董思成要比他更早的在假期来到过公司练习，但确定成为练习生还是在后面一点的时候了。  
董思成的韩语很差。  
这不怪他，国内的高中学习压力很重，董思成还考上中央戏剧学院，他们自然而然的熟悉起来，作为那个“韩语说得很好的朝鲜族”。  
黄仁俊在很长一段时间里庆幸自己是一个朝鲜族，那一点点便利让这位哥哥格外依赖他，没有在异国他乡生活过的孩子是不会明白的，有一个这样的哥哥对于他来说是多么重要的精神寄托。  
哥哥是他的偶像，成绩又好，长得高又漂亮，跳舞也好。你知道吗？人会本能的觉得长着桃花眼的人亲切，董思成就长着那样一双漂亮的桃花眼。笑起来露出小小的虎牙，甚至让黄仁俊觉得也许他们两人是失散多年的亲兄弟。

韩国的情况和中国不大一样。  
黄仁俊在家的时候，是父母捧在手心里长大的无忧无虑的小孩，再往外面说，大体上算是一种年纪小要照顾的文化传统。  
弟弟是需要被照顾的，是需要礼让的，这种概念，在韩国人当中，不那么多见。  
黄仁俊一直到十五岁，才明白原来鱼刺最少的那一块鱼腹并不是属于他的，在“哥哥”们开始之前不可以动筷子，而吃完饭拍拍屁股就走人，也不是“弟弟”的权利。  
但这一切在董思成面前不一样，董思成当然也不会让着他，但他们是公平的。  
最后一块炸鸡猜拳决定归属，吃过饭以后的碗盘一起收拾，唯一的例外是董思成会请他吃饭，那时候他才摆出一副大人的样子，装模作样的教育他，你还是小孩。

他们打闹的时候，让黄仁俊想起他上学的日子，当然，他现在也还在高中，但那毕竟不一样了。  
五六月份的时候，下午放学以后，在学校附近的买些樱桃和草莓，偷偷洗干净带进教室，上晚自习的时候偷吃。  
那些山东产的樱桃红到发黑，饱满莹润，像一颗颗硕大的红色宝石，草莓不是那种大的离谱还硬邦邦的奶油草莓，是一些大小均匀，带着一点点酸的普通品种。  
他们打完球以后去吃西瓜，老板不卖给他们冰好的，怕小孩子满头大汗的吃冰生病，但常温的西瓜也好。  
不过这一切都离他而去了。  
黄仁俊听说，开始怀念过去就是开始老了的象征，但是他才十五岁。  
哦，对不起，在韩国的话，他现在是十六岁了。

一边上学一边练习的日子过得很快，15年结束之前，董思成被公开了，黄仁俊发自内心的替他高兴。  
董思成很内敛，大概是他们温州人的特点吧，黄仁俊不知道这人到底在什么时候偷偷学了韩语，他打飞的边训练边上学，那真不是人过得日子。  
公开的那天董思成真的很开心，首尔的冬天很冷，没有吉林那么冷，但是黄仁俊毕竟是个生活暖气地区的东北人，竟然完全不如每年抵抗着海派湿冷的董思成耐冻。那天的夜空很晴朗，也不过十八岁的董思成，兴高采烈的拉着他的手跑到宿舍楼顶层，高层的风更大，他俩裹着厚厚的大羽绒服和围巾，在冷风里看星星。  
黄仁俊太冷了，他张开双手向董思成索要了一个挡风的抱抱，董思成抱住他的力气很大，他说，你快追上来，我在前面等你。

<狐狸  
你要是驯养了我，我们就彼此需要了。

黄仁俊的粉丝给他起了个外号，叫狐狸。  
这是他跟董思成一起去牙科医院复诊的时候，董思成告诉他的。  
数字队比梦队早一个多月出道，起先董思成忙着活动的时候，黄仁俊就偷偷看各种评论，现在黄仁俊忙着活动，换成董思成看了。  
舌侧矫正好看，快速，但很不舒服。他们还要唱歌，动不动舌头就被托槽和弓丝磨出血。  
董思成捂着腮帮子笑的龇牙咧嘴的。  
黄仁俊确实有那么点小狐狸的意思，董思成越看越像，趴在沙发上乐了半天，气得黄仁俊锁喉他。  
我一狐狸还治不了你个小鸡仔了！

关于董思成直男斩这个事，黄仁俊觉得挺理所当然的。  
一方面算是业务需要吧，另一方面，董思成确实看上去挺需要被照顾的。  
只是看上去。  
nct还在上升期，他们的活动很繁忙，甚至董思成还要抽空回国上课，他想不出董思成是怎么熬下来的，很多中国成员在韩国出道以后，都会暂停国内的学业，但董思成完全没有，每次这样想的时候，黄仁俊都会带上一点莫名其妙的骄傲。  
winwin这个名字，看上去即积极向上，又态度温和，但有一个说法，大体上韩国人是不太了解的。  
在中国，双赢还有一个“含义”，是我要赢你两次。  
黄仁俊觉得这个名字起的真是太适合董思成了。  
董思成固然也有一些小毛病，但大体上来说，是个非常符合中国人隐藏期待的哥哥。  
介于男孩和男人之前的少年体型舒展修长，脸庞像清晨刚刚绽开还带着露水的玫瑰，他还有一些很传统的美德，比如坚韧，比如耐心，比如不喜欢说空话更倾向于沉默的付出，比如面对目标的执着，钟辰乐常常嘲笑黄仁俊被董思成下了降头，迷弟滤镜有酒瓶底那么厚，但黄仁俊根本不在意。  
就算是一天也好，他想看看董思成眼里的世界是怎样的。

黄仁俊开始长高了。  
距离董思成的身高还有一段距离，但也算是上了及格线，某一天晚上，他梦见了董思成。  
学中国舞的哥哥腰身柔韧，腹肌纤瘦漂亮，水汪汪的桃花眼欲语还休的看着他，他知道那不是董思成，但早上醒来的时候，内裤里又冰又黏的玩意提醒着他，你这个小畜生，你在妄想你最爱的哥哥。  
董思成每一次回到韩国都会最先来找他，还给他带些礼物，提前两天的时候，黄仁俊就会开始满心欢喜的等待着。  
黄仁俊觉得自己可能真的变成了狐狸，被他的玫瑰驯养了，否则该怎么解释，期待着见到董思成，就能让他感到幸福？

在黄仁俊终于成长到他第一次见到董思成的年纪的时候，董思成确定要回国了。  
他努力的回想十八岁的董思成是怎样的，但他想不起来了，董思成在他面前好像永远都是哥哥，他在长大，董思成也是，就算他摇晃着董思成叫昀傻，也阻止不了董思成前进的脚步。  
他什么时候才能追上哥哥呢？  
董思成的脸慢慢的变得更男人了一点，而黄仁俊也是，他们在一起的时间好像越来越少了，大概还有不到二百天，董思成就要回国开始那个新的企划了。  
临走前董思成拉着他的手嘱咐了很多，生活上的，训练上的，学习上的。  
黄仁俊盯着董思成微微上挑的眼尾出神，他们的虎牙已经变成整整齐齐的漂亮牙齿了，他和董思成相似的地方在慢慢变少。  
昀傻。  
嗯？  
我可以亲你一下吗。  
董思成有些错愕，笑着揉了揉黄仁俊的头发，然后在他的额头上轻轻落下一吻。  
这样行吗？  
黄仁俊摇摇头，稍微踮起脚尖，然后在董思成的唇上碰了一下。  
董思成轻轻的把他搂进怀里，叹了一口气，就在黄仁俊的心快要因此跌落悬崖之前，董思成继续说道。

你别着急，我还在等你。  
-END-


End file.
